Technovores
The Technovores are a race of parasitic robotic aliens that travel the galaxy to exterminate all life and turn planets into wastelands. They prefer to go after the strongest planets first so that there's none that would stand against them. No one knows much about the leader of this race. The technovores have different types of troops for fighting: The soliders, the flyers, the brutes, the cloakers,the defenders, the crawlers, and the snipers Biology When the technovores are outside their metal shells, they're revealed to be pink balls of flesh the size of a tennis ball. They have tentacles that can connect to the robot's circuits so they can control it. They are completely harmless with out the suits but since they're parasitic, they can communicate with other drones so that they can come and rescue them. Appearance Soldiers The solider is human size with dark armor and glowing red eyes. The head only has eyes and looks like it wearing a metal mask. Flyers The flyers armor looks skinny and their wings can react when they land. The head looks the same. Tanks The tanks also known as brutes are huge with big armor and legs with their weapons attached to their arm. The head is small and is lower within the armor to protect their head. Their back is where the armor is connected so if it's broken then the armor will fall off and they'll look like a big metal skeleton. Defenders The defenders look like the soldiers but have an attachment on their arm to create their shields. Cloakers The cloakers look like the soldiers but their armor smaller to give them flexibility. crawlers The crawlers walk on four robotic limbs that are shaped like spider legs sniper The sniper resembles a solider but their left arm is replaced with a sniper rifle and a scope on their right eye Behavior They act like machines, they obey orders without questions and won't stop until their mission is complete. The only ones that act different are the champions and the leader Technology How the Technvores created or even got their technology is unknown but they have a giant mothership where the drones are built and maintained by their leader. Rumor has it that they have a weapon that can destroy entire planets. Variants Soldiers: equipped with plamsa rifles and plasma grenades, they have medium armor and are the standard of the species Flyers: equipped with plasma smgs and jet wings, they have less armor but can move faster in the air and ground Tanks: brutes equipped with plamsa cannons or giant blades, heavy armor in the front, but weak in the back Cloakers: able to turn invisible or disguise themselves, hidden daggers in the arms and can fire darts, fast and light armor Defenders: equipped with plasma shields and enrgy lances, heavy armor but weak in head Crawlers: can turn their hands into drills, buzzsaws,lasers. Sniper: built in plasma sniper rifle with a scope that can change its visions to suit its surroundings The most dangerous variant of Technovores are their champions that are called the Executioner and the Arbiter Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Lifeforms Category:Villains